


three

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Series: letters to my future love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Happy, Love Letters, Poetry, Romance, and shit, still cute, still romantic, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like





	

You know what I miss  
most?  
It’s silly, I know, to  
miss someone you haven’t met  
yet  
I miss those  
little things, like when you  
laugh with your friends  
and you drop your head onto the shoulder  
of someone  
closest to you –  
I wish I was that  
someone.  
  
I miss  
the brush of your hand  
against mine  
as you pass me by  
and that little twitch – that itch  
in my fingers  
to grab yours,  
squeeze,  
smile.  
  
I miss  
your voice and your  
eyes and those cliché  
butterflies  
in my belly,  
my legs turning to jelly every time  
you’re standing  
impossibly  
close –  
  
I miss those  
little things  
most.

**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
